Everything Will Turn Out
by Fairytale Warrior
Summary: "For fear of severely injuring his persecutors Yoh would normally take the pain but if he felt himself to be in danger he would defend, make his opponent defenseless, and walk away wordlessly. This time was a bit different."


*****If I have any Ao No Exorcist, **_**Demon's Tail**_** reviewers reading this then… XD I'm still being easy with the story, I'll update as soon as I can. Getting this in today was hard enough. XD Besides, I can't just update one story now can I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

I'll Only Forgive Always

Tired. That's what Yoh was. Dead on his feet tired. His head was swimming away from him laughing and his feet just could not move from their spot glued on the floor, anchored unwillingly to Earth.

Yup. There was no floating away from either the wounds or the sickness. God, this is why Yoh _hated_ Izumo. Couldn't anyone realize that? He sighed, and looked to the sky. It wasn't right to get so riled about it; of course no one could tell he didn't like it here. That was the whole reason for his mask. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, the holidays had descended upon Japan and he had been forced home for Christmas. Despite it being so close to Christmas, things such as love or kindness remained absent from his home town.

Or at least for him anyway; having already suffered numerous bruises by the butt of a knife and several cuts delivered by the other end already.

For fear of severely injuring his persecutors Yoh would normally take the pain but if he felt himself to be in danger he would defend, make his opponent defenseless, and walk away wordlessly. This time was a bit different, however, as he had been held down by a man more than double his own age and size while slowly tortured by said man's jock teenager. No one in this town was adult enough not to attack a child- but then again, in their book he was a devil child.

Not a child.

In any case he was saved from receiving any other dangerous cuts aside from one across his stomach when Amidamaru found him and preformed a forced Hyo Gatti. Afterwards, it had taken a bit to calm his spirit down and convince him not to tell the others about the incident and despite his spirit's reluctance at first Yoh still managed to win him over.

It was because of reasons like this that he couldn't look forward to having all of his friends over for Christmas.

"Yoh!" called Anna's voice from a shouting distance away, roughly pulling him out of his dazed thoughts. "Have you finished those laps I gave you yet?" Caught red handed leaning against a large, cool rock in the garden the teen felt his head throb horrifically at her loud voice.

"Awww Anna," he whined, "It's almost Christmas, do I really have to?" Yoh knew for a fact that if he attempted to follow through with said run he surely wouldn't be able to complete it without collapsing. Anna's eyes narrowed dangerously but past her irritation the brunette could see hints of exhaustion dancing in her eyes. Ever since the couple had arrived she'd been acting angrier than she usually did, almost making it a personal job to torture him and everyone else on a daily basis. When he'd voiced his complaints on the matter to his grandfather early one morning the balding geezer had replied with an amused smirk.

"Puberty my boy, that's what it is." To which Yoh's face had taken on a decidedly terrified expression. Her increased agitation to all things living had been made worse by the fact that she didn't appear to be sleeping right during the night, complaining about how uncomfortable the futon was when he'd confronted her on the subject.

"Just because the Shaman Fight has been put on hold due to it being Christmas doesn't mean you can slack off," she hissed.

"Anna-" Yoh began.

"Look Yoh," she interrupted sharply, "I'm not all that thrilled to be here either." His eyes widened a little, surprised she knew of his intense distain of being back "home." But then he realized that she was instead referring to what was more obvious, she already knew of his "lonely" history with the people here.

She still assumed that _everyone_ ignored him, not just a few class mates that didn't want a criminal record. The wound on his stomach throbbed.

"I don't want to be here getting you off your lazy ass to train, I don't want to be cleaning up after you and your friends' messes," Anna continued, moving towards him with clear intent to strike in her eyes. "So get your ass out there and run, dead or alive!" And there was the slap of death. She dragged him to his feet and in the process Yoh felt the world shoot out from under him. Suddenly he was hot and cold at the same time, couldnt tell up apart from down, and realized his cheek hurt like hell.

"H-hey, hold on a sec Anna," he tried to stop her when he saw black spots dancing across his vision, wounds pounding and screaming at him mercilessly as they attempted to tear him apart. The brunette's drowsy brain found itself confused by such intense sensations over such a small cut, or rather, small by _Yoh's_ standards. To others it would seem rather long as it reached from just beneath his ribs to his hip and burrowed in about two or three centimeters deep.

It wasn't like getting shot by a birdshot (AN: type of shotgun. The only type you can be shot with and live through. More or less.) like he had been in previous skirmishes.

"Shut up," she spat, storming down the hallway, "at least you _have_ a family." These last words she spoke were mumbled and quiet, as if she hadn't wanted him to hear. But he did and his eyes widened as she shoved him through the door to the living room from where he would follow a long corridor and reach the front door.

Yoh wished he had been more prepared for Horohoro (who, along with everyone else, seemed to have come 2 days early) when he slammed into him upon entrance, not noticing his stunned expression before he welcomed his friend.

"Surprise!" the excitable teen exclaimed, landing a sharp yet friendly-intended blow to his comrade's stomach.

Right where the worst of his wounds lay sprawled out over his skin.

Yoh lurched forwards sharply, unable to stop the blood from shooting past his lips. Faces of horror flew past him as he fell to the floor and Amidamaru's voice rang out among the shouts.

"Yoh-donno!"

"Horohoro, what the hell is wrong with you?" Chocolove cried out.

"That wasn't me!" Horohoro protested.

Someone rolled Yoh over and lifted his shirt, "he's covered in bandages- shit! he's really bleeding too! What happened to him?"

"What's with all the noise in here?" that must be gramps coming in. The old man saw his grandson lying on the floor, chest wrapped tight in blood stained gauze and rushed to Yoh's side, immediately catching whiff of something faint.

Poison.

His grandson had been poisoned.

_What? _Yoh thought drowsily, _why is everyone, _his head ached, _being so,_ his vision was fading, _lo-_ Anna was looking at him, face concerned-_ loud…?_

XXXXXX

...and then he was seeing pure, blinding white. The sterile scent of medicine reached his nose and he groaned as a dull pain in his side traveled up through electric messages to alert his brain of the wound he was suffering, accompanied by the gentle beeping of a heart monitor. Something was holding his hand in a firm yet loving grip and Yoh could hear someone saying something. It took a while for him to make sense of the words and he realized that Anna was sitting next to him.

"-you idiot," she murmured but despite the cruelty of the words he could see the worry swimming in her eyes through the blur of white.

"...An-na...?" Yoh whispered weakly as he managed to turn his head over to see the blond better. Something in him seemed to burst suddenly as a floodgate of torturous memories ravaged through his brain. Faintly he could hear his heart rate jump into a new gear of speed and a growl of pain tore its way through his clenched teeth. Anna was screaming out his name and the last he remembered before warm darkness enveloped him was seeing her near the point of crying tears of frustration as the nurses pulled her away.

…._Anna…?_

XXXXXXX

The first thing he was aware of the next time he awoke was her voice.

"I'm such a fool," she was saying through a barrier of teeth, now holding his hand with both of her own- grip taught, "Please wake up Yoh, please." Anna's words were strained and he could tell she was tired. More than tired, she appeared stressed and her eyes held obvious concern over his wellbeing when he managed to see her past the blooming white. Something had been forced down his throat, he realized a moment later, and it rubbed his thyroid gland uncomfortably when he swallowed. Instead of saying her name this time he opted to simply grunt softly, feeling displeasure at having said tube shoved down his throat but unable to make any further complaints and express worry over her current state.

"Yoh!" she exclaimed once her eyes met his half lidded ones. The moment she recognized the pure, unrestrained concern oozing from her tone the proud woman leaned back into her chair and took one of her hands away from his, though Yoh was sure to notice that her other remained tightly latched to his own. "How are you feeling?" Anna asked at a more leveled and confident volume. The relief in her eyes mixed and blended messily with the guilt that tore through her. She clearly felt responsible for him being here, that she'd made his wounds worse for him.

Yoh was unable to give any more response than what a tired smile could get across. She must have been _really_ tired if she were making such a mistake as assuming he could say anything with it. It seemed then that she realized the cause of his silence and she stood up rather reluctantly, saying;

"I'll go get a nurse to help pull that out, I'm sure it isn't necessary any longer." Yoh watched as she strode over to the door before hesitating, "don't slack off and fall back asleep before I return," she murmured and then left.

The nurse came in with Anna trailing behind about a minute later and after Yoh's coughing fit when the tube hit his gag reflex, soothed by a cup of water, the two were left alone.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again or I'll kill you," her voice was as cold as it usually was, but her eyes betrayed her.

Wanting to talk to her eye to eye he attempted to sit upright, sucking in a gasp of pain and unknowingly tightening his grip on her hand as he did so.

She pushed him back down with a glare, "what exactly are you doing?" she asked.

"Um," drops of sweat appeared on his forehead and he allowed himself to be pushed back down, giving up. "Are you alright?" he finally queried, voice raspy and unused as he smiling warmly at her.

"A lot better than you are," she commented bitterly.

"Ehehe, I suppose that's true."

There was a long period of awkward silence then, cascading down upon them mercilessly until she decided to break it.

"You nearly died," she murmured.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"No," she whispered, as if she wanted to say that _she _was the one who should be apologizing.

In the lapse of silence in which she did not, however, speak these words aloud, Yoh smiled widely.

"I forgive you."

**"Remember this holiday in which we forgive."**

**WHOOP ITS CHRISTMAS. **

**MARRY MOTHA F*CKING CHRISSSTTTMMMAAASSS**

**PS: I edited it now, O.O it should be a bit/lot better XD **


End file.
